lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
My Helper
| series = LG15 | number = 42 | image = My Helper.jpeg | caption = "I love having a friend who's a girl!" | blogger = Bree | date = 20060928 | url = myspace.com | forumid = 1145 | length = 1:56 | description = So, I got bored and decided to post a new video. I'm pretty excited because I have a new friend helping me out! | location = Bree's bedroom | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett, Mesh Flinders, and Greg Goodfried | producers = Miles Beckett | directors = Mesh Flinders and Miles Beckett | vidplay = Mesh Flinders | story = Miles Beckett, Mesh Flinders, Greg Goodfried, and Amanda Goodfried | editor = Miles Beckett | song = Entrance of the Gladiators by Julius Fučík | cast = Category:Videos with Purple Monkey Category:Videos with Owen Category:Videos with Thor | Previous = Who Is This? | Next = How My Parents Met | PreviousB = My Difficult Decision | NextC = DO GO TO GOD, Cassie (for my helper) }} Transcript Bree: I said that I wasn't going to make another video blog... but I got really bored. At the Equinox festival, my parents were talking to some other friends about all the problems that I've been having... And their friends said that I should talk to this person. She's kind of like a counselor. She knows all about the pressures of the Ceremony and wants to help. I love having a friend who's a girl. For some reason I've always gotten along better with boys. (she shrugs) I don't know why. The only girl I've ever really been friends with was Cassie. She used to come over, but the whole religion thing kinda freaked her out. (sighs) and once I went back to homeschool she stopped calling me. So. About Daniel. (she's now holding Purple Monkey and Thor) There's this story about a farmer who had two oxen. One of the oxen was stronger than the other. (she points surreptitiously at Thor) When the father yoked them both to the cart and cracked the whip, the cart went around in a circle. (Bree is sitting on the floor and Purple Monkey and Thor are tied to a toy truck. Bree is moving them around in a circle. The video is sped up and circus music ( ) is playing. The music stops and an elephant trumpet noise plays. Bree looks at the camera and shrugs.) (Bree is now back at the desk.) Bree: This is sort of how I see my relationship with Daniel... because we believe in very different things and we kept having the same argument over and over again... and it never got us anywhere. I understand now that Daniel basically made a choice not to be there for me. It's sad, but it's life. That's what Lucy has helped me to understand. I was feeling a little overwhelmed... and I made some bad decisions. But back on track now! (gives two thumbs up to the camera and nods) My helper is going to be at the ceremony with me now so I'm not scared anymore. And Daniel. I saw your video. I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me anymore. Notes * In this video Bree mentions a link between Cassie and her religion for the first time. * This is the first video in which Bree has ever worn nail polish. * This is the first video in which Lucy is mentioned by name.